ftonfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperian War 2
'Introduction' Imperian war#2 is the fourth episode of Fairy Tales of Nadia released on June the 21st 2013, this is the second part of "Imperian war#1", it includes different characters. 'Plot': The War has just started with a missle came from the Mechanical apes and hit the Happy Forest Castle, Whle the Gang members are fighting the apes Nadia got asked to stay with Aban because she's still new, when skull shell saw his apes dying, he sent planapes and more mechanical apes, Dara got ang ry and he summoned Azrael again which it has killed most of the apes, however Azrel has been seen by the lawyer Worm, who immeditaley reported Dara to the Sultan of the magical lands Habib who has sent the Forces to the Happy Forest to arrest the prince himself. When Sam destroyed the apes, she got out of her energy due to the excessive use of her deadly red circles to destroy the half of the apes, meanwhile Nadia and Aban are left inside the castle discussing Nadia's abilities, suddently, the Dark Skull temple has thrown a giant bullet that destroyed the whole island and castle,Bioclan yell, Joker Goblin and Yoyo Coyote came out of Skull shell telling Nadia to Surrender, Aban Tried to tell Nadia (as she still thinks that Nadia is a rip off Dania) not to let The three monsters take her away, however Nadia kept calling her a Bully and acuusing her of bullying, which made Aban to Justify What she was trying to tell to Nadia that she needs to practise to be a better warrior, despite of Nadia' successful shot to take the Yoyo Coyote down, she got hit by a card sent by Joker Goblin while she was distracted by seeing Aban being kidnapped, then the Three Members along with the Taped-up princess go back to the Temple, Dara and Fathia Tried to make it look like it's Nadia's fault, which made Sam reveale that it's everyone's fault, epsecially Fathia exposing the Scandal of Lair-Mate Date with Jihed.once Sam,Nadia, Unnamed and Fathia Are gone back to their current time Dara was arrested for the illegal use of Azrael and not paying the funds of the three battles he lost, which it caused him going naut and losing his mind, Meanwhile Aban was forced to Sign in the Giving contract with Skull Shell, The Lawyer worm and the Sultan which the Happy Forest is Under Skull Shell's new ownership. Back to the lair, Nadia tried to apologize for the Step she made, but Sam told her that anyone can make it or break it no matter how powerful you are indirectly, which led Nadia to conclude The message on her own. The episode ends with The Scream of Fathia as she was told that she's wrong. 'Trivia:' *This episode reveals the relationship between Fathia and Jihed. *This is Azrael' second appearance. *The Death Circles were used for the first time to wipe all opposing characters once for all. 'References:' The Bunnies' outfits have a reference to Police Constables and specifically in the United Kingdom. Category:The Curse of The Skull shell Category:Season 1